falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vault City Sourcebook Introduction
Something I'm working on, a vault city sourcebook. Much better than the last one. --Agent c 18:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, Just though I'd also add this. This will be in the forward (the only part of this sourcebook I was going to write out of character, but will be used throughout all IC documents. Each article, and in some cases parts of an article, have a confidence rating, in most cases this rating described as a colour. The meanings of each colour is described below. Green: Green Articles are ones that are purely based on canon. No new facts or ideas are introduced. If you are a player in a campaign, you can reasonably assume anything in a green document applies, unless your GM directly contradicts it. An example of a green statement is "Lynette is the First Citizen of Vault City". Yellow: Yellow Articles are articles that are based on canon, but attempt to extrapolate a few probabilities in order to inject a bit of flavour, substance and to fill some of the gaps. They do not contradict canon in any way. An example of a Yellow statement is "Lynette was interested in politics from an early age": There is nothing in game that specifically says this, but as she is said in canon to have no time for anything else but her job (and seemingly no other interests), and many (if not the majority of) people at the highest level of politics show interest in it from childhood, it is a reasonable assumption. Consult with your GM before assuming any of these documents are in. Orange: Orange articles are not based on canon. They introduce new ideas and groups, perhaps even people. However, they do not contradict canon, and in most cases assume positions that can reasonably be expected to exist. The key example is the "NCR Security council" introduced in the in character introduction: Its not mentioned anywhere in game, but the NCR clearly does have a defense establishment, would need to have an equivalent of "Department of state", and intelligence gathering resources... Just as the Real world US government has its national security council to unite these resources, its reasonable to expect that the NCR would have a similar organizations. GM's consent should be obtained before using anything rated orange. Red: Red documents directly contradict canon, or make little to no sense when measured strictly with canon. I don't intend on writing anything that fits into red for this document, but I'm including it just in case future writers want to use this category in the future. An example of a red statement is "Lynette's political idol from the old America is Abraham Lincoln" as this would make little sense when compared to her pro-slavery stance. Red documents should only be used if a GM specifically tells you they are in. Black: Black documents are based on at least one source of canon, but are directly contradicted by another. I don't plan on writing anything in this category for this document, but again its included in case other writers want to use it in the future. An example of where this may be an issue is the GNN news holodisk found in the Sierra Military Depot; as it is in the game some people may consider it canon; however the fallout bible series by Chris Avelone say that it is not canon. Black Documents should also only be used if your GM specifically says so. Flavour: Flavour documents are just that, flavour text. They are not intended to be relied upon, but are there just for character and to link the sections. If an article does not have have a confidence ration, assume its flavour text. As this Article doesnt include any confidence ratings in the article, it counts as "Flavour". Agent c 18:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC)